


Sisterly Bond

by BurstEdge



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Butt Slapping, Dry Humping, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Grinding, Rough Kissing, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphelt and Ramlethal express their love for each other in the comfort of their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, definitely getting the hang of this.

"Ram..."

"El..."

The two sisters were sprawled out on a chair, making out in nothing but their undergarments. Elphelt was wearing a pink and white bra and matching panties with garterbelt. Ramlethal was wearing a green bra and a white thong. Elphelt was sitting in the chair while Ramlethal was grinding against her sister's groin.

"Hey, El," Ramlethal whispered.

"What is it, Ram?" Elphelt asked.

"Would you... like to massasge my... posterior?" she said, blushing lightly. Elphelt giggled and kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Oh Ram, I would be more than happy to. And besides, I love how your smooth rear feels." Elphelt moved her hands from Ramlethal's hips to her butt and began to rub her butt lovingly. She moved her hands in a circular motion, making the blond moan lightly. Then, she began to slap her rear on both cheeks, eliciting a yelp from her sister. "Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?" Elphelt teased, sticking her tongue out. Ramlethal smirked, showing all of her sharp teeth and got up from the chair. She then lifted Elphelt out of the chair and onto the bed. Before the white-and-pink clad girl can get up, her sister jumped onto her and and roughly kissed her on the lips. Her tongue slid along her teeth, waiting for access. Elphelt complied and opened her mouth, allowing her sister's tongue to dance with her own. Their tongues fought for control over each other with Ramlethal's tongue being the victor. Elphelt was a little disappointed that she didn't win, but she was happy that her sister was enjoying time together. They seperated lip contact to regain some air, then looked at each other with smiles.

"I love doing this every night," Elphelt sighed as she rubbed her sister's breasts.

"Me too," Ramlethal cooed, rubbing her sister's breasts as well. As they rubbed, Ramlethal began to grind into Elphelt's groin, evoking loud moans from her sister.

"Hey, Ram?"

"Yes?"

"Your... thing... is rubbing up against my womanhood." Ramlethal blushed heavily. 

"Oh... Well, would you like to help calm it down?" Elphelt's blush was as heavy as her sister's. She wriggled from under Ramlethal and got up from the bed and kneeled on the floor. The dark-skinned sister sat up moved to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs apart. Elphelt looked at the bulge in her sister's underwear, and rubbed it.

"Honestly Ram, what would you do without me?"

"Besides furiously masturbating while you are absent?"

"No. Which reminds me, if you're going to jerk it, then please to it in the bathroom."

"I'll try, but you know how horny I can get."

"And I know just how to deal with that." Elphelt pulled her Ramlethal's thong down to her ankles to reveal a 10-inch long, 8-inch thick, throbbing hard-on. She wasted no time in engulfing her length in her mouth, causing Ramlethal to throw back her head from the oral pleasure her sister graciously provided. As Elphelt sucked on her member, she rested her hand on the top of her head. 

"Excellent performance as always," Ramlethal complimented. Elphelt removed her mouth from her sister's dick and stroked it while smiling at her.

"Well, it's about to get better, Ram." She took off her bra to reveal her full, D-cup breasts which bounced as soon as they were released from their confinement. Ramlethal grew a lustful grin, knowing what was going to happen.

"How long has it been you've done that?"

"For you, too long." Elphelt wrapped her large boobs around her sister's dick and rubbed them up and down, sending an immeasurable wave of pleasure to Ramlethal. The blonde started to frantically massage her own boobs and pinched her nipples to add on the pleasure she was recieving.

"El... don't... stop..."

"Oh, I don't plan to stop, Ram. I promise you that." As she massaged her sister's length with her boobs, she lowered her head and swirled her tongue around the tip before she engulfed in her mouth once more. Ramlethal let out a howl of pleasure thatn rang out from throughout the bedroom and grasped the back of Elphelt's head, pushing her further down on her erection. She then felt her climax quickly approaching as her sister sucked harder.

"El... I am about to ejaculate... please take it all," she request. She then released stream after stream of her semen into her sister's mouth. Elphelt tried her best to swallow all of it, but the torrent overwhelmed her and she slid her mouth off of her sister's erection which shot more fluid onto her face. Elphelt wiped the remaining semen off her face with her hand and licked it clean. She then cast an annoyed glance to Ramlethal.

"Why do you always do that?" she whined. "You know I can't take all of it!"

"I apologize for that, but the sensation was so incredible, I couldn't stop." 

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted that same feeling too?"

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Get on all fours and put your hands on the wall."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Ramlethal sighed and did what Elphelt requested. As she put her hand on the wall, she felt a sharp sting on her rear. She looked back to see Elphelt slapping her butt harder than before. After she finished slapping, she rubbed it to relieve the pain.

"Was that all you wanted to do to me?" Ramlethal deadpanned. 

"Nope," Elphelt replied seductively. She pulled down her panties to reveal her own throbbing erection which was the same length and width of Ramlethal's. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small bottle containing clear-colored liquid. She pulled the lid off of it and poured the liquid all over her member and rubbed it all in. Ramlethal looked back to see her sister furiously apply lubricant to her dick, smiling lustfully.

"What exactly do you plan to do with that?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough, my dear sister." Without looking at where she was going to insert, Elphelt suddenly thrusted into Ramlethal, forcing a pained moaned from the blonde. "Ram! What's wrong?" Ramlethal turned to her sister with a pained look.

"El... wrong hole."

"Wrong hole?" Elphelt looked down to her waist and saw what her sister was talking about. Her member was balls deep in her ass. Realizing what she did, she began to sob a little. "Oh my gosh... Ram, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I didn't say stop." Elphelt stopped sobbing to register what Ramlethal said.

"What was that?" Ramlethal turned to her sister once more, only this time, she was blushing heavily

"I didn't say stop. Although, in the near future, I would greatly appreciate it if you advise me the next time you want to perform anal." Elphelt let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Ram. I promise."

"Good. You may proceed."

Elphelt started to slowly slide her dick in and out of Ramlethal's ass, trying hard not to hurt her. Sure, she was all lubed up, but she didn't want to tempt fate any further. Ramlethal moaned not in pain, but in pleasure from the feeling of having her sister's dick in her ass. Elphelt took this a sign to go faster. Ramlethal's moans grew louder as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed in the room. 

"Oh Ram! It feels so good!" Elphelt screamed.

"I know! I feel it too!" Ramlethal shouted.

Elphelt started to thrust into Ramlethal even faster. The pleasure between the two sister intensified tenfold. Ramlethal started to stroke her own member to add on to the pleasure she was recieving. Pretty soon, they both felt their climax approaching.

"Ram, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! I cannot hold it any longer!"

"Let's cum together!"

"Yes! Let us cum together!"

Ramlethal's ass began to close in on Elphelt's dick as her own erection began to twich, signalling that they have reached their climax.

"RAM!"

"EL!"

The sisters climax in perfect harmony, Elphelt's semen being released in her sister's ass and Ramlethal's all over the bed. Elphelt moved her dick out of Ramlethal and stroked it, ejaculating on Ramlethal's back. As the blonde dropped to the bed, Elphelt went down and licked her fluids of her back.

"That was very enjoyable, sister," Ramlethal panted.

"I know," Elphelt said, hugging her sister from behind and kissing her on the neck. "But you know what would make it better?" Ramlethal turned on her back and looked at her sister. 

"What would make this experience better?" Elphelt leaned towards Ramlethal and whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. "You are very perverted, you know?" 

"Oh hush," Elphelt said, kissing her sister on the top of her head. "You're just as perverted as I am." Ramlethal gave her sister a small grin.

"That is true, El. That is true."


End file.
